1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of education, and, more particularly to container apparatus for transporting and/or storing school supplies.
2. Description of Related Art
Students starting pre-school and progressing onward through school have been required to learn to use many various designs, sizes and shapes of essential school supplies comprising such items as color crayons, pencils, ink pens, protractors, compasses, glue, and paste. Methods for preservation, storing and transporting of these essential school supplies typically involved individual pre-packaged containers for each item that resulted in loss and damage to the school supplies.
Conventional container apparatus for essential school supplies consist of factory packaging containers made of light gauge cardboard. These containers are typically short lived due to their fragile construction and repetitive handling. Another known container is the old metal pencil box, which is limited to holding pencils only.
These known container apparatus are deficient in that they do not provide adequate protection for the individually housed items. The user is also hindered by having to maintain many individual containers of various sizes and shapes. Typically damage and loss occurs, which results in replacement costs for the individually package items.
It is desirable to obtain a safe, durable, reliable and easy to use, container apparatus for storing and/or transporting school supplies. Thus, there remains a need for an improved school supplies container.
An object of the invention is to provide a container for school supplies that is economical to buy and easy to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a durable, safe container for school supplies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container that can conveniently store various sizes of essential school supplies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container that is lightweight for easy carrying from place to place.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container that is transparent for ease of visual inspection of contents.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container that protects the housed school supplies from damage and loss.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a container that encourages the organizing of school supplies within its compartment(s).
The invention provides an apparatus for containing articles of school supplies, comprising a walled structure forming an inner compartment; said inner compartment having at least one receptacle adapted to receive an article of school supplies; said at least one receptacle being adapted to move within said inner compartment; and a lid to cover said inner compartment.
The invention also provides an apparatus for containing articles of school supplies, comprising a cover; a bottom; a plurality of wall sections connected between said cover and said bottom so as to form an inner compartment; said inner compartment having at least one receptacle pivotably mounted therein; and said at least one receptacle being adapted to receive an article of school supplies.
The invention also provides an apparatus for containing articles of school supplies, comprising a base; a surface mounted to said base such that a walled inner compartment is formed; a cover connected to said surface opposite said base, said cover being adapted for movement between a closed and opened position; and at least one receptacle pivotably mounted within said inner compartment, wherein said at least one receptacle is adapted to receive an article of school supplies.